deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Add
Add is a character from the video game, Elsword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Add vs Accelerator * Add vs Nu-13 Possible Opponents As Lunatic Psyker *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) As Mastermind *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Towa (Dragon Ball) Diabolic Esper *Chara (Undertale) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Sans (Undertale) Death Battle Info Backstory Add is a descendant of a family that researched Nasods. His entire family was exterminated after being caught researching the forbidden secrets of the Nasods. He was sold into slavery and while escaping, Add fell into an Ancient Library and became trapped alone, causing him to become mentally unstable. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain himself as well as a large number of books about the Nasods. Add spent his time reading them and waited for the day he could escape. With his vast knowledge, Add eventually invented the Nasod Dynamo using the parts from broken down Nasods found inside the library. Using the weapon's power, he escaped from the collapsing library. However, the isolation of being trapped alone for so long left Add insane along with an obsession to find rare Nasod codes. While traveling to look for more Nasod schematics, Add finds that the race no longer exists in the world. The library where Add had lived in distorted time inside, and sent him to a timeline far into the future. Thus, Add originally sought to find a way to get back into the past. That was until he found traces of 'that person' from the Nasod Core. Add chases after Wally after finding traces of Nasods in Wally's Castle. He then makes a deal with him by trading blueprints of the Nasod Inspector for the whereabouts of the Nasod Core. After the events on Elder, Add manages to catch up to Wally during Cargo Airship and saves him after he was thrown off the ship by Raven. Add partners up with Wally in order to search for the Altera Core, but Add betrays Wally when he finds Eve in the Altera Core. Add spares Wally's life but destroys Wally's escape vehicle before he leaves to track Eve. For helping Vanessa of Velder, Add was lent a building which he made into his personal Nasod research laboratory. Add was first confronted by Eve in his Nasod research laboratory after the events of Southern Gate but easily defeats her. However, Add was unable to take Eve due to the El Search Party's protection. At the Ancient Waterway, Add ends up saving Eve from Victor, resulting in his acceptance into the El Search Party. After joining, Add observes Eve as a member of the party. Personal Info Age: 16 Race: Humen Height: 5 ft 6 in Weight: 114 lb Skills TBA Lunatic Psyker As Psychic Tracer, Add's thirst for power grows. On his search for a better way to store a large amount of El energy for his Dynamos, Add meets Adel, the chief of Altera, who informs him of the Altera Core's energy handling capacity. "Altera Core is currently storing El-energy, Pong! Storing the enormous energy of El is not easy, Pong! It has an impressive energy handling feature, Pong!" He visits the Core to investigate, and with his findings, he succeeds in upgrading the Dynamos, but there is one more problem. "Tch... damn it! Even if I upgrade the Dynamos, it's nothing more than a piece of junk without a strong power source! I need something powerful enough to power the dynamos and perfect the Nasod Armor..." To help Add in his search of power, Adel leads Add to Feita, where the fierce battle against the demons was taking place. There, Add found a powerful negative energy source that demons used. "This is it! I found the missing piece to my research, khahahahaha!" With Lento's help, he succeeds in changing the demons' Dark El into a Moon Stone, and he uses it to perfect his Nasod Armor. With the ultimate creation now at its perfection, the Nasod Armor has more destructive force than ever before. This was the birth of the Merciless Destroyer annihilating anyone that crosses his path! People named the lunacy-drenched warrior: Lunatic Psyker. Mastermind Add overcomes many trials using the Dynamo transform technology, but starts to get annoyed as his enemies constantly grow stronger. This cause Add to make his Dynamos more like adroit Nasods that will behave according to his every wish. “Dynamos aren't good at solving these types of problems.. What a piece of junk, it would be great if they moved on their own like the Nasods.” While looking for a way to revamp his Dynamos in Altera, Add finds an interesting piece of information from the Village chief Adel. “I heard there are some special Nasods that contains special AI from the Altera Core! Pong!” Following Adel's words Add searches every corner of the Core, and using the clues he found, manages redesign his Dynamo to accommodate the AI chip. Disappointingly, however, he was never able to find an actual AI chip. “Tch.. without that chip this is just another piece of trash!” Adel leads Add to the battlefields of Feita to look for his new power. Add finds that the Demons are able to use their powers to freely move their weapons. Add's Mastermind technology allows him to summon and control more advanced fighting drones with ease. He continues to get better and better in battle, optimizing his Dynamos beyond limits with new and more advanced installations. Diabolic Esper “What?! My calculations can't be wrong! They can't be!!” Add completes the Dynamo upgrade using pure El energy, and with it takes a great leap back in time. But what waits for him in this past era is far from the world he once knew. He arrives in an alternate reality where his entire family was not slain. However, he is surprised to find a young man who appears to be the Add of this alternate reality… and he leads a happy and promising life! “Calculating discrepancy rate of the past using inputted data. Rate: 42.72%. Due to this high discrepancy rate it's hard to conclude that this is the same world.” No matter how many calculations he performed using his Dynamo's World Discrepancy system; it only confirmed that this was the past of a different timeline. After much trial and error, Add realizes that unless he preemptively designates the time coordinates, it would take an astronomical amount of effort to return him to the past that he wanted. Even with recalculations and many more attempts to go back to his own reality, Add keeps arriving in this other world. As his frustration grows, so does the insanity that has consumed him. Add is ultimately pushed to the brink. “All of my effort and time ended up being so worthless, and I was never even rewarded?! In that case, I'll destroy this damned world!! Kuaaaaah!!!” Add cursed the world itself and became consumed by extreme madness. He used the knowledge and scientific skills he acquired during his time travels to start a destructive rampage that distorted time and space. People who saw this started to call Add the Diabolic Esper. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers